Sua Scelta
by EternallyCullen
Summary: New Moon/Eclipse AU. Vampires. Written as part of FAGE 11 for LaTreasem1. Drabble style. After returning from saving Edward in Volterra, Bella has a decision to make regarding her future.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 11 Are You In…?**

Title: Sua Scelta  
Written for: LaTreasem1

Written By: EternallyCullen

Rating: M  
Summary/Prompt used: Open Prompt

**Disclaimer: Twilight = not mine. I'm only playing. **

_**Chapter 1**_

**Seattle SEATAC Airport.**

The flight had been long and arduous. Although she's spent the best part of eight hours snuggled into his cool lap Bella still felt distant from him. She wished he'd push her away. Bella had a lot to think about.

Bella had never expected her first visit to Europe to be over with so fast. It'd been three days since she'd been on the airplane to Italy. The jet lag was already playing a part and making her lethargic and fuzzy. She inhaled Edward's unique scent and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come but her mind was buzzing as it went over and over the events of the last two days.

Alice had assured The Volturi that if Edward didn't change Bella into a vampire, then she would be the one to do it. The look of hurt and disgust on Edward's face had been clear, but the Volturi had let them leave - after giving them their word that it would happen and that Bella wouldn't be a human for much longer. She knew too much about that world. The Volturi saw her as a danger to them.

Bella was torn: of course, she loved Edward, and she'd wanted him to be the one to take her into the immortal life. But she'd accepted that it probably wasn't going to happen. He'd left her. He'd made his entire family abandon her. Bella had been well and truly broken and she didn't know how she felt anymore. Could she and Edward go back to the way they had been? Would he keep to his word?

When they were dramatically reunited in the square, Edward apologized profusely, saying that he'd never meant the things he said...and that it was all just a lie to protect her. He told her that his life was worth nothing without her being a part of it. Bella believed him, but she still had her doubts. Would he still be as guarded as before? Bella didn't want to be treated like a precious porcelain dolly. She had done a lot of growing up over the last couple of months and she'd made the trip to Volterra only to save Edward, just to show him that she was in fact still very much alive. She'd gone there with no expectations of him following her back home.

The Volturi had been utterly terrifying. From the moment that they were confronted by Jane in the lobby, to coming face to face with the Masters in what only could be described as their throne room. Bella had felt her own blood run cold in her veins. Somehow she didn't tremble, and she remembered to breathe which was unusual for her. There was something different about how she had been feeling. Thinking back on it, it was although she was caught up in a dream.

Bella had known about the existence of the Volturi. Edward had once described them to her as _Vampire royalty _\- and he wasn't wrong. The Masters, Aro, Marcus and Caius were very regal. Vampire's in general were graceful, but the Volturi were the epitome of elegant. The way in which they moved made them look feline. Feral...but oh, so beautiful.

When she'd seen the painting in the Cullen house all those months before, she couldn't not have imagined Carlisle being part of what Edward had described...but meeting these creatures, she wasn't so sure. Edward's father was, indeed, far too pure a soul to have participated willingly in the ways of the Volturi - that was clear to her. But she wondered if Edward or even Alice could succumb to that lifestyle.

It seemed that the Volturi were collectors. Collectors of gifted vampires. Aro had made it very clear that he would love for Alice to join the guard. And Edward. The pair of them would be of great value. Whilst Marcus and Caius had seemed very dismissive of Bella, and just wanted her dead; Aro found her absolutely fascinating. Just like Edward was unable to read her mind, Aro was unable to use his gift on her. Bella did not know at that time, but Aro was certain that Bella would have a wonderful gift once she had been turned into a Vampire. He wanted her, too.

I'll be posting this short story (drabble style) within the next eighteen hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It'd been a week since they'd returned to the sleepy town of Forks. Bella had seen a little of Edward and Alice - although not as much as she used to. Charlie had been furious that Bella had up and left the country so suddenly to go after the awful boy who had broken her heart months before. Bella was well and truly grounded. Edward had been visiting Bella during the night when Charlie was sleeping, but he was worried about his human girl who had seemed very detached from him since they returned. She'd not once bugged him about the date that she was going to end her human life and enter into that of the un-dead. Edward had been dreading the conversation with her. He still felt the same way - he did not want to kill Bella. He was afraid that she would forever regret her decision and in the long run pull away from him. He also remembered the pain of his transformation. He could not bare the thought of his fragile human suffering the agony at his hands.

He was frustrated at his sister, Alice. She constantly fought him when it came to Bella. He argued that although she'd seen in her visions that Bella was to join their world, her visions were subjective and could change at any time. He honestly thought that he could change her mind.

Little did he know, was that she was going to change her mind. Not entirely but the logistics were certainly going to differ.

Bella was sitting beside Alice in English class. Thankfully the Cullen's had no issues in getting back into their classes at Forks High. They'd even managed to claim back their seats. That was one of the pros of living in a small town: new kids were few and far between.

"Bella, I know you are wanting to talk with me...but you keep changing your mind...I know you're worried about what he'd think...but we can hide it from him...if you wish" Alice tinkered quietly to Bella as that sat side by side. Bella visibly relaxed, her head remained hidden, curtained by her long hair. She nodded, glancing up at their English Teacher who was kneeling beside Jessica at the front of the class. She turned to the back of her notepad and began to scrawl a note down.

_How much have you seen? What do you know? _

Alice smiled at Bella's note taking. Edward was only a few classrooms down, it was entirely possible that he was checking up on them, his super hearing zoned onto the dulcet tones of his girlfriend's voice. Alice didn't have too much of a problem hiding her thoughts from her brother. She liked to bug him by reciting sonnets in Latin. Edward despised Latin.

Quick as a flash, Alice silently tore the page from Bella's pad and before she could even blink, her friend pushed it back towards her.

_I know you have questions. There's many things you need to know. I've seen that you don't want Edward to be the one to help you along in your transformation. I promised you that I'd do it if he wouldn't and you know I'm good for my word. You're going to join our world even if he's not the one to do it...but let me, please. Not them. _

Bella paled and her blood ran cold for a moment. Yes; the thought had crossed her mind for a millisecond...but obviously enough for Alice, ever the assertive to catch on.

_You're allowed to be curious, Bella. You're the only one I've ever met to crave this life. It was forced upon all of us. But I know that whatever path you choose, you'll embrace it. _

Bella reached across to side the paper back, but Alice caught her hand gently and shook her head before she continued scribbling

_Your decisions and future keeps changing slightly. Every day it differs. It's although you know what outcome you want...but what you desire is consuming you. _

Alice wasn't wrong.

Bella was glad that she didn't have any classes with Edward for the rest of the school day. He didn't leave her side over lunch. He didn't question it, but his eyes were on her as she picked at her meal. He knew that something was up. His eyes caught hers when she exhaled sharply has his hand came into contact with her denim clad thigh.

She knew that he'd come to her after dark when Charlie was sleeping. Because of her epic grounding, Bella would return home straight from school. Charlie would be watching the clock and awaiting her phone call. Initially Bella had felt like a prisoner. She was eighteen for goodness sake, but she was glad of it. She'd have more time.

I'm off to work, the rest will be posted this evening.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **3**

Charlie Swan, like clockwork arrived home at six-ten. He was greeted with the smell of his dinner cooking. The Chief hung up his jacket, belt and gun and walked into the kitchen to greet his daughter.

In the short time since her sudden disappearance to the other side of the world, Bella's behaviour had been impeccable. She had not once fought him when it came down to his disciplining her. He had told her that she was grounded for the rest of her life - or at least until college. She had merely nodded.

Charlie had been utterly terrified. It wasn't the first time she had run off because of a boy. The same damn boy. If Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme hadn't have been such wonderful and upstanding citizens, Charlie would have happily risked his position on the force by taking his weapon and shooting that little bastard in the nuts.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that he couldn't hold his daughter captive forever. She was going to stand up to him eventually. He wanted to keep her safe - but deep down he knew that it would only push her away.

"Hey Bells, smells great!" He greeted.

Bella responded with a smile as she finished setting the small table. "It's baked chicken. Didn't take me very long. There's extra for you to take for hour lunch tomorrow." She was so good to him. Charlie didn't realise, but Bella actually enjoyed taking care of him. She'd regularly tell him that she was happy that he was no longer living off pizza and Chinese take out. Charlie had never been a lover of grocery shopping, and thankfully Bella had insisted when she moved in with him that he just left some cash asides not a weekly basis so that she could stock the cupboards and refrigerator.

He would be lost without her, quite frankly.

After dinner, and after she had washed the dishes and set them down to drip-dry on the drainer, Bella excused herself to her room on the pretence that she had a tonne of homework to get on with.

It wasn't a total lie, she had homework, it was senior year, after all...but algebra and chemistry were the last things on her mind.

Bella fired up her laptop and waited for it to connect. She wasn't sure what exactly she was going to be looking for until she opened up her home page...and began to look for flights...to Italy.

—

See you in a little while with chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bella's phone had chimed for the fourth time, alerting her of text messages. She picked it up and turned it over. She wanted to ignore it and carry on with what she was doing...her index finger hovering over the mousepad.

The little phone sounded again. Bella felt it in the pit of her stomach. It began to ring.

Finger still poised, Bella reached across and picked up the phone. Alice. The ringing stopped, but seconds later the screen flashed once again. She was persistent. Begrudgingly, Bella answered the call.

"Hey, Alice."

"_Bella, please, we don't have much time. Edward is our hunting and I don't know how much longer he'll be or if I can hide my thoughts" _she hissed. "_If you're that set on going, please take me with you. Don't go alone - you can't be by yourself and I can't lose my best friend again." _

Tears welled in Bella's eyes. "Alice, I just don't know what I'm doing, but I have to go. I need to know more." She choked out.

"_I get it. Really I do. Flights are booked. We leave tonight. Charlie has made the decision to get an early night as he's starting work at 6am. He'll be asleep by exactly eight-oh-nine. Meet me at your window."_

Before she could reply, Alice had hung up. What in the world had just happened? What about Jasper, Bella thought. Would he be making the trip too?

Heavy footsteps on on the stairs startled Bella. She checked the time. Seven thirty eight. She had thirty minutes. A half hour until she had to be absolutely certain of her decision.

Bella quietly flew around her room stuffing keepsakes and a change of clothes into her bag. She put her phone charger and passport into her purse before sitting back down at her desk with pen and paper. Charlie was still shuffling around in the bathroom, she heard the running of the shower as her dad prepared himself for bed.

Bunking back the tears that shone in her eyes. She screwed down a note. If there was one thing she was going to regret, it was that she'd have broken her father's heart once again.

_Dad, _

_I'm sorry. I love you, but I have to follow my heart. I hope that one day you'll forgive me. _

_Please do not worry. I'll be safe and happy. _

_I'm sorry, always. Please take care of yourself. _

_Love, Bella._

_Xxx _

_Are you still with me? Do you hate me yet?_

_More coming..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

Alice and Bella were on board _Condor _flight to Frankfurt; where they were to have a short layover before heading towards Pisa. It was all Alice could swing with such short notice. The little Vampire chastised herself for not seeing it sooner. After they hit the ground in Pisa it was a forty mile drive to Volterra. Alice hoped she could get another nice italian sports car to make that journey a lot shorter.

Bella was unable to sleep on the plane. She did make an attempt but her mind was racing. Alice was curled up beside her, her feet tucked up underneath her on the small but adequate airplane seat. She studied Bella carefully, trying to read her best friend. She wasn't able to rest her mind because Bella's future was changing constantly. She'd never seen Bella so conflicted.

Alice wasn't one to be fearful, but she was very concerned.

Although the outcome remained the same, Bella would become a vampire not long after they touched down, how this would happen was varying. Bella was undecided.

"Bella?" there was no reply. The brunettes eyes remained closed. "I know you're not sleeping. Your heart is beating far too fast and you're breathing hasn't slowed down."

Bella sighed, resigned, and opened her eyes.

"Please, just let me do it. If we get there and you haven't transformed, then they will do it - and they won't be nice. Aro would take the greatest pleasure in being your Sire...but I can't see it ending well in the long run. You would have no way out. If you let ME do it you will always have an escape."

Bella chewed on her lip and Alice continued. "I know you want to sample what our life is traditionally like. And I understand. Not all of are powerful enough like Carlisle to resist blood. I don't think I've ever met another vampire who has never drank from a human. It IS the most amazing feeling you'd ever experience as a Vampire. I know you have discussed with Edward what it's like. You want it Bella - but if you let _them _do it, you're in it with them forever. You don't honestly think that they would let you leave?"

Alice had a very valid point. It had crossed Bella's mind that if she was graced with a particular gift in her immoral life, that she would be of great use to the Volturi.

"When can you do it?" Bella questioned. "It's not going to be long before they come looking for us. By they, Bella meant Edward and the rest of the family. Not to mention Charlie. Edward would know by now that both she and Alice were missing. She didn't know if he would figure out where they were going - but she knew that it was possible that he could only be a couple of hours behind them.

"As soon as we reach Volterra. I can change you just outside of the city. It's the only way we will be able to do it in time...before Edward finds us."

"And you're ok betraying your brother for me."

Alice shrugged, "I have to be. It's the only way I can see it happening without us losing you completely."

"Will he ever forgive me? Will Edward be ok?" Bella asked. Alice looked into her eyes sadly.

"I can't...I mean.. He's going to disappear for a while. I can't see him gone forever. It's too soon to tell."

If it was possible, Bella paled further. "I'm going to break his heart. His and my dads."

"You know, it's not too late to change your mind. We can turn around and head on back and I'll change you at home." Alice encouraged.

"No...I want...I need...you can do it. But when we land. I don't want to go back to Forks. I cannot risk the lives of people I know if I can't control my...thirst."

"Then it's done." Alice said, grabbing Bella's hand. "Volterra city limits, I'll change you. I always knew you would end up being my sister one way or another. But now it'll be for real."

The next chapter is a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice had insisted that they both ditch their cell phones when they landed in Frankfurt. Bella knew that Alice would be aching to call Jasper and inform them of where she had gone. Charlie would now be aware that Bella was missing. He'd have seen her pathetic excuse for a note and gone into panic mode. He'd have her phone tracked. He would find out, somehow where she had gone. Edward was also sneaky. He would also be using his sources to find their whereabouts. They had to get moving.

The layover wasn't very long, and before they knew it, both girls were on board the short flight to Pisa. The captain made good time. The mid afternoon weather was on their side, and the trip was just over an hour and thirty minutes.

Alice was able to use her fabulous people skills and had the pair of them fast tracked through security. By that point, Bella was utterly terrified. She wondered if she had been reported missing. Did they have her photo? Would they be asked to stop her. Alice held onto her arm gently, reassuring her. "It's ok, Bella. Nothing is going to happen. Just breathe and smile. We'll get past, get a car and be on our way. Just try and calm down for the next ten minutes.

Naturally, Alice was right, they got through the border without a second glance. They'd done it! Alice ushered them to the rental car booths and talked her way into _the fastest car they had, _and moments later they were walking towards an Audi Q8. It was graphite gray and shiny. Alice babbled on about its power and gas milage and the fact she would have preferred it in red. And if it had been a Porsche. Bella, acknowledged by giving her friend a small smile and nodded politely. She wondered if she would suddenly have a love for vehicles after she was changed.

Alice was unusually quiet as they drove. Bella turned in her seat and studied her. Both hands were on the wheel - another thing the Cullen's didn't often do, and both eyes were on the road.

"Alice? Are you ok with all of this? Really?

Alice nodded. "I have to be. It's for the best...and it'll work out for the best. I've seen it."

"How is it going to end?" Bella asked.

"I'm not telling. You have to figure that out on your own. But you'll chose the path that's right for you. Follow your heart and it'll come through for you. I've tried looking forward and trying to see what it would be like if a changed you back in Forks...or if someone else were to do it...and it doesn't look great. You are never entirely satisfied. Whilst the route we are taking doesn't have its difficulties...it's the best one all round."

Bella inhaled sharply.

"Trust me on this and trust yourself, Bella. It'll all be okay."

"I trust you." Was simply her reply.

Bella watched the road signs they passed, counting down the miles to Volterra. Rapidly thirty turned into twenty five...and then twenty, fifteen, five...then two miles until their ramp. Bella opened the window of the Audi and inhaled the air of the Tuscany countryside. She wanted to memorise it. The air would smell different to her as a vampire. She would smell the blood running fresh though the veins of those around her, both human and mammal.

Alice awoke her from her silent reverie. "Bella? Sweetie. It's time."

Bella opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. They'd pulled into what looked like a disused rest stop. A long since closed fuel station sat abandoned behind them, the shop-front windows boarded up. It all sat back three hundred yards or so from the main road.

It wasn't how Bella had pictured the location of her change. She'd always dreamt of it being at the Cullen house - either in Carlisle's office or even Edward's bedroom where she would spend the days of her painful transformation being watched over by those she loved. Instead she was in a car.

Her mind was set however. It didn't matter where it happened. As significant as the act, she was just glad it was happening and that Alice appeared content in being the one to help her on her way.

"Ok, I'm ready." She breathed. "So, where do you want me?

Alice modded mutely and guestered to the back seat. "I'm thinking it would be more comfortable for you. I'll change you here, and then we'll drive into the square and you can complete your transformation there, in Dracula's castle. They'll want to keep you safe there. I'm sure they're probably already expecting us."

Bella silently climbed out of the vehicle and back into the back. The leather seats were soft and large. She'd be able to lay herself down with no issues. The windows were blacked out. She only hoped that she would be able to keep the noise down. After having been bitten by James, she knew to expect excruciating pain. It was going to be unbearable.

Alice slipped in beside her. "Are you ready?

"I'm ready."

Alice hugged her best friend close, inhaling her sweet, human scent for the last time. "It's going to be strange. You won't be running on hot anymore. You'll be like me. I'm going to miss not wanting to taste your blood."

"Don't drink too much." Bella jested as she tried to keep the moment light.

"I'll do my best. You smell amazing though. Maybe just a little snack"

Bella chuckled but pulled away and looked at Alice dead in her golden eyes. "Please forgive me if I think I hate you. I'll remember that I wanted this more than anything. Promise me."

"I promise." She whispered as she lowered her mouth to Bella's neck. She felt and heard her heart rate increase. Heat radiated from her frail human body and Alice could feel it all over her tongue. She closed her eyes and bit down deep. Bella gave out a small cry and her fingers gripped into Alice's stone hips as she braced herself.

Alice drank slowly, the blood of her best friend, her human sister passing through her lips. It's been decades since she'd fed from a human. Deer and mountain lion were nothing compared to the heat and texture of real, human blood. It had its own distinct flavour. The beauty of it, was that each person had their own unique aroma. Bella's was like nothing she had ever tasted. There was sweetness, maybe like how Alice thought she remembered chocolate. There was hints of berries.

She drank some more and pulled long and deep. She inhaled through her nose as though she were sampling a fine French wine. Bella's brown eyes were fixed on her but they were glassy. Her hands fell limp onto the plush leather. It was then Alice knew she had to stop. Had she gone too far?

Somehow, the petite vampire was able to tear herself off her friend. Her hand flying to her mouth. The pungent smell overtook her and she felt like she was choking.

Bella was still, oh, so still.

o_O

This will complete today. It was supposed to have finished posting at 7am (40 minites away!) but stupid me drcided to take it in a different direction.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

Pain. Sharp, searing, tearing. Bella cried out as the razor sharp teeth of Alice Cullen tore through the delicate skin of her neck.

Then there was heat, so much heat. It felt as though her whole body was thrown into a bonfire. From the top of her head, to the tips of her toes, her fingers and her throat. At first she couldn't think of anything but the fire that was consuming her. She reached out for Alice - just wanting to be held. She hopes that the coolness of her friends stone body would offer some solace, but no avail. She was holding on for dear life but the burning was the one in control.

Her body was prisoner; but her mind was still her own. Bella tried to center herself. She began to count back from a million. She didn't know if she were reciting the numbers out loud, she couldn't hear a thing, it was as though she was submerged in deep water.

She concentrated on nothing but the numbers and was somehow able to zone herself out.

She was quiet, far too quiet. Once Alice had composed herself, she was elated in the fact that Bella's heart was still beating. She'd had a few horrid moments thinking that she had taken too much and drank her to death. She was happy that Bella's heart seemed to be doing as it should, but it concerned her that Bella was silent. It wasn't normal.

Alice wanted more than anything to talk to Carlisle. He would find it fascinating and he'd also. Be able to give her advice.

She grabbed a soft blanket from the trunk and covered Bella with it. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "We need to leave. I'm going to drive into the city now."

She didn't know if Bella could hear her. Alice didn't remember much, if anything of her change.

Alice checked her face in the rear view mirror after getting back up into the car. She dabbed at the small trail of Bella's blood that remained on her bottom lip and then with one final glance towards Bella, she put the car into gear and set off.

Alice expertly guided the car through the narrow winding street of Volterra. She thanked her lucky stars that it wasn't heavy guarded by the Polizia as it had been weeks before for the parade.

She quickly reached the Piazza dei Priori - she's been right, they were expected. As the car stopped at the gates, they were pulled open by a pair of hooded figures. Alice drove into a small courtyard and parked up in the shade. The figures were at the drivers door immediately and they tugged Alice from the car. Alice recognised them right away. Felix and Demetri.

Felix towered over Alice, he wasn't far off double her height. He gripped at her arm and moved her aside so he could peer in the back. He snarled and licked his lips at the traces of blood that still lingered there.

"Now, now, Felix my dear friend. That's not how we treat our guests." He turned to Alice with a sly smile. "Aro has said for us to make you comfortable. He appreciates that you won't want to leave your Isabella at this crucial time so I have taken the liberty of making sure one of our _guest suites _are ready.

Felix snorted and Demetri shot him a glare. "It's not _The Ritz, _I can assure you, but it will keep you out of harm's way. Come now. We will get you settled. The masters are waiting.

Another short one, but we are moving on folks. hope you are still hanging on in there.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alice, declining Felix's assistance with carrying Bella, walked along narrow corridors and down winding passages to the basement level. Once upon a time it would have been a dank, dark dungeon. It was painted a pale Magnolia. There was no windows but was softly lit.

Demetri pulled out a set of keys and opened a small door. "You will both remain here until her time is done." He told Alice. "If for any reason you require our assistance, please use the intercom and someone will be with you."

"Thank you." Alice responded politely.

"Now, the room is vampire proof. The only way in or out is via these keys. Try and keep the newborn under control so that the master can see her. He's so thrilled that you have both made the journey here."

With that, Demetri and Felix made their exit and the heavy iron door closed. Placing Bella down on a small bed against the wall, she took in her surroundings. Other than a few art prints on the wall, the bed and a small chair, it was sparse. Not that she required anything, vampires could stand as still as a statue for days, if not weeks on end. They did not need necessities such as beds for comfort.

A television or a couple of books wouldn't have gone amiss though, Alice thought to herself. At least it was spotlessly clean.

Time seemed to pass slowly. Painfully so for Alice as she watched Bella as she laid silently before her. Occasionally she would twitch a little. But just her fingers. Her heart rate had also slowed to the point it was thumping just once in thirty seconds.

Twice, there was a knock on the door, a member of the guard would enter on the pretence of asking Alice if she would like _a meal. _Of course, Alice politely turned down the offer because she highly doubted it'd be a _vegetarian _offering. It was obvious also, that they were just checking in.

At the end of the second day, Alice was startled when Bella's heart rate rapidly increased. It was loud - so loud Alice wondered if her chest would explode. She scooted over to Bella and laid a hand on hers. It was almost over.

Bella's eyes we're screwed shut and her teeth were bared. Her back arched and she thrashed around. She still didn't scream. Her heart continued to thud, it sounded like a freight train.

Then, nothing. All was still, silent and calm.

Alice stood up and backed away and watched as Bella's eyes opened.

Bella couldn't tell how long she had been out. She'd lost count at two hundred thousand because she couldn't concentrate. Instead she had tried to keep as still and quiet as she could. She didn't know it would work. Although she wasn't able to hear anything, she knew Alice was by her side. Sometime during her transformation, her senses were heightened, through the intense heat she smelt something beautiful. Light rain on a summer day. Soft, white roses and freshly baked sweet muffins. She knew it was Alice. Even before, Alice, Edward and all of the Cullen's had smelt incredible to her. They all had a unique scent that had drawn her in - but now it overwhelmed her.

The light was bright, seemingly too bright for her brand new eyes. She squinted and tried to get to her feet. She flew across the room in a flash, quicker than she would have ever expected. She knocked into Alice in the process, pushing her down to the ground. Holy shit!

"A...Alice?" She stuttered as her back was pressed back against the wall. Alice, unhurt, picked herself up from the floor. Relief washed over her when Bella recognised her.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth. Her voice didn't sound like her own. Like everything else, there was more depth to it. She looked around once again, she could see the particles in the air and the brush strokes on the wall. Everything was in HD, total IMAX, digital sound quality.

"Alice...I remember. I remember everything." Thoughts flashed through her mind. Charlie, Jake, Jessica, Lauren and Eric. The Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and of course Edward. She could remember her mother and their last phone call a week or so ago. She was in Volterra. Alice changed her.

Bella flung herself at her friend, enveloping her into her arms. Alice squeaked. "Owwww, Bella, you're a lot stronger than me right now!"

Bella laughed and loosened her hold as she buried her head into Alice's shoulder. "Huh, I'm sorry. But wow, we are the same temperature now."

Alice pulled away and held Bella at arms length. "So, you seem like yourself, but let me look at you.

She looked incredible. Her hair appeared to be longer and thicker. It was lustrous and shiny. Her curves were more defined and her whole body was feminine but strong, her muscles defined. Her lips were fuller than before and a dusky shade of pink with a natural looking pout. Bella's once chewed fingernails were much longer. She was absolutely stunning. Even her eyes, crimson were gorgeous. Surrounded by her porcelain skin she was perfect. Alice was so proud.

"You're beautiful, Bella. How do you feel?"

"I'm not sure. I feel… I feel very… I can't describe it. Everything is so much more detailed now. I can spot the tiniest of flaws. I can see the _air - _I can hear it, Alice."

Alice beamed. "Bella, I can't quite believe you're so lucid." All newborns I've ever come across have woken with only one thing on their minds - so the fact that you're so coherent is incredible."

Bella hadn't had the time to think about that. She swallowed and felt the slight burn in her throat. Sure, she could eat - but she didn't feel as though she _needed _to. "Hmm," she considered. "It's not the first thing on my mind. But I can't smell anything I'd want to eat." She recalled a conversation she'd had with Edward in the past regarding blood-lust, and the uncontrollable urges that accompanied it.

"Well, curiouser and curiouser, maybe great self control is your gift? I didn't see it quite like that myself, but it's not impossible!"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Here we go," warned Alice. I can't see what's happening. Brace yourself."

"Ahh, Alice, Isabella!" Greeted Demetri happily. "My goodness, Aro is going to be over the moon. Come with us now, your presence is required before the Masters."

Alice reached out and grabbed Bella's hand, and they followed Demetri and his guard out and into the corridor.

O_o

Cheers for the lovely reviews and comments on Facebook. theyre appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Isabella, my oh my...you do not disappoint!" Aro sang softly. "Just look at you. And so in control of your actions. Utterly fascinating, I must say, my precious one, that you have exceeded all my expectations."

His eyes scanned the entire length of her body and he licked his lips. Bella wanted to recoil under his stare, but ever curious she squared her shoulders. "Hello, Aro."

"Come, oh do come closer." He reached out a pale hand to her." Bella took a step towards him and put her hand into his. Aro studied her and his sly smile turned into a grin before he laughed loudly. "Incredible! Still silent to me. My fine creature, you have the most astonishing talent. I see nothing."

"What does it mean?" Bella asked him. What exactly was her gift? "Or is there something _wrong _with me?"

"Oh, but child, whilst I would need to consult others, I can assure you to the absolute that there is nothing wrong. Everything is right. You've been gifted something rare. I believe you have the ability to block the powers of others. You had this as a human. I imagine now it's grown tenfold and is now more powerful than you could ever know."

Alice stepped closer to Bella. She was guarded, but spoke confidently. "Jasper was able to control her feelings."

"Of course, well it certainly would be interesting to see if he could now."

Alice nodded. "Quite."

Aro released Bella's hand and reached out to Alice. She allowed him the pleasure.

Alice has always been a favourite of Aro's. Her gift would be a great asset to his guard. For over half a century he had been trying to get her and Jasper to join them. He didn't understand the lifestyle they led. Why in the world would they choose not to feed in the way in which they were intended? He gasped as Alice's mind filled him in on the happenings since their last visit to Volterra. What he couldn't see in Bella, he was able to see via Alice.

It made him happy. So incredibly happy. He felt as though he would finally get the chance to get what he wanted. He dropped her hand and stepped back. "Well, Isabella I would like to thank you. We are most grateful that you wish for us to show you our ways."

Marcus, sat in his throne twelve feet behind, cleared his throat. "Why, Brother? Do be so kind as to fill us in?"

"Yes," piped up Caius. He sounded bored.

"Of course. How very rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "My dear brothers, Alice has bought Isabella to us. She kept up her end of the deal and changed her. As you know she made her transformation right here...but sua scelta...it was her choice to come here. She decided as a human that she would like to learn more about how _real _vampires live. The newborn is curious."

Marcus nodded. "So no decision has been made?"

Aro sighed. "Alas, no - but it's not too late. Oh, Isabella, it just to happens that I believe we can show you a beautiful existence with us. You'll want for nothing and you'll have strength and power."

"I'm confused right now." Bella admitted. "Before...long before, I knew what I wanted. When I came here before it was only to save Edward. I couldn't go on living knowing that he had ended his life for me. I loved him so much. He was it for me. I still love him - but I don't know for sure of he wants me this way. He was so against it. I wanted his life _so _badly. I need this life, but now that he's not entirely in the picture, I need to see how it _can _be, and what I know."

Bella, before had been amiable about a vegetarian diet. But she didn't know any different.

"Let us show you." Aro encouraged. "But first; how about something to quench your thirst? You must be famished."

Sincerest apologies for the delay. It was supposed to be completed already (Monday.) But I'm super picky and the story wasn't going the way I wanted. This is the THIRD time I've re-written this chapter. I wont post until I'm happy with it.

I've officially broken the FAGE rules and regs...but with the positive feedback I've been getting on this story (which is SO far out of my comfort zone!) I just need to get it right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The fear in Bella set in. She stepped back and stood in line with Alice. She really didn't know what she wanted to do.

Edward has once told her that he wouldn't be the one to take away her soul...but surely someone soulless wouldn't be so conflicted when it came to something that was supposed to be natural. Knowing the little she did of the Volturi, Bella knew that they weren't about to present her with a deer wrapped up and tied with a bow.

She wasn't wrong. There was a sharp knock and the double doors creamed open. A young man stumbled in - he couldn't have been more than sixteen years old. He was closley followed by who Bella knew as Jane and Alec - Young twins, both important members of the Guard. Turned hundreds of years ago at around fourteen years old and as evil as they came.

"This one is clumsy, master." Jane said, her voice sounded like soft bells chiming. It was rather childlike.

"I think you frightened him, sister." Alec deadpanned.

"Now children, this is a gift for Isabella. Please don't play too hard with her meal."

The boy dropped to his knees, his eyes wide and terrified. "per favore, per favore!" he whimpered.

Aro rubbed his hands together with glee. "Please, go ahead. Have a taste. There's nothing better than a fresh, scared virgin. The fear makes the blood so much more delectable."

Bella, conflicted, studied the cowering boy. The sound of his racing heart. She zoned in on the sound and felt it overtake her. She could smell him. The spicy scent of his blood that pulsated through his veins. She could feel the heat radiating from his delicate flesh. Bella had never wanted anything more in her life.

She felt the venom pool inside of her mouth and she swallowed and her hand flew to her throat. She looked at Alice who looked as though she were also tormented.

The Masters looked on, all wondering if Bella was going to crack under the pressure. The Cullen's has clearly brainwashed the girl and made her think that their way of living was acceptable and satisfying.

Bella thought of Edward, and how mad he would be and how he would _protect _her from this. She remembered the guilt he held, even though he had not fed on or killed a person in seventy years.

The boy's blood sang to her.

Bella lunged forward and wrapped herself around him. Together they fell to the floor and he struggled for a few moments before letting out a strangled cry.

Bella's sharp, newborn teeth ripped and tore into his neck, slipping deep inside like butter. Bella began to drink as she clutched and grabbed at his body. His bones crushed under her fingers and she felt him crumple. The deeper she drank, the better she felt. The blood was thick and warm. She relished as it coated her throat and slipped down into her stone stomach. She loved the heat and the texture. It was indescribable.

It didn't take long until it ran dry. Bella was stated as she pulled herself away. She'd let instinct take over and it had felt amazing.

Bella swallowed once more and got to her feet. Several pairs of eyes burnt into her back. Aro was thoroughly amused. Marcus looked bored as he sat resting his head on one hand. Caius looked pissed off.

"You've had a taste of what you deserve, Isabella. Now, tell me; will you take some time to see how we live here? See the work that we do. You'd never go without here."

Alice had been very quiet, Bella glanced at her quickly and felt the guilt set in. She and Alice now had a far deeper connection than before. Their relationship went beyond that of friendship. Alice was her creator.

"You need to do what you feel, Bella. Nobody here can control you. It's your decision. She looked up and into Bella's eyes. There was nothing but sincerity there.

"Will you allow us to show you?" Aro pressed.

"Yes, show me." Bella replied.

Roh oh! Did anyone see that coming? What are your thoughts?


	11. Chapter 11

This is a short one. I wanted to break the final installments down a little - It didn't make sense for it to have several little chapters and then one beast.

**Chapter 11**

Edward Cullen blamed himself.

He'd gone to visit Bella in her room to find her missing. She'd taken her jacket, usual jay sport backpack and her passport. He tried to compose himself and not panic. He knew he'd not be able to think straight if he freaked out.

He spotted a carefully folded piece of paper on the dresser, it was addressed to Bella's father. It appeared she'd decided to run. She'd not been taken.

His first thought was to call Alice. He picked up her scent but it was faint so it could have been hours, if not days ago that she had paid Bella a visit. It went straight to voicemail. He tried Jasper, but it wasn't often that he had his phone on his person.

Edward swore under his breath and dialed Carlisle who answered on the second ring.

"She's missing, Carlisle."

After talking to his father for a few moments, and discovering that there was a possibility that Alice had also vanished without a word to anyone.

They had to be together. Alice would be keeping her safe.

Edward ran home, Carlisle and Jasper were waiting by the edge of the woods, Edward heard their thoughts. They knew where she was. Right at that moment, they were on a airplane and on their way back to the place Edward had never planned on returning to. Volterra.

"_I didn't know she had it planned. She'd not said a word." _ Jasper thought. He was being truthful, but it was utterly unbelievable. Jasper and Alice shared was afraid for her. His mate was going to be in the close vicinity of the creatures that craved her power. If they decided that they didn't want her to leave, there wouldn't be much anyone could do about it without causing fatalities.

"I need to go. I have to go to her. She's going to do something stupid." Edward exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You should have changed her when you had the chance." Jasper growled, "Then they would both be safe and not be halfway around the fucking world!"

Edward lunged at his brother, but Carlisle was faster as he stepped between them and broke the blow. "No one is to blame. I am sure that this is something that Alice has been aware of for some time. You both know to trust her - and Edward, you need to trust Bella."

Edward exhaled sharply and glared at his brother. "We need to leave. Now if we want to be sure of finding them."n

Jasper agreed and a thought flashed through his head. Edward snarled. "No. No damn way."

"_I know, it's a horrible idea, but it may just stop them from running if they know we're on our way." _Edward was pissed, but he knew that deep down, this brother was right. It was a smart idea. He couldn't risk losing her again.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Can you let me in on the little secret?"

Edward shook his head. "We will. But not right now."

Aro was organising members of the guard. Apparently the quarters Alice and Bella were to share were far more luxurious than the previous. They were about to retire for the morning until Heidi entered the room and handed a note to Aro. He took it and thanked her before unfolding it.

"Ahh, wonderful. Now ladies, please go and see your accommodation. I am sure that you'll both find it rather pleasing. Now, there's an intercom service - Please do not be afraid to use it. Now shoo! Go and make yourselves at home. Later on you shall have a tour and get acquainted with everyone. Alice, I pray that you will accept our offer and stay a while?"

Alice nodded. "For now. I'll stay with Bella."

The pair were ushered out of the marble room and placed in the elevator.

_Any ideas about how Edward and Jasper plan to get around Bella and Alice not knowing that they're on their way to get them?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Getting into the castle when you have a werewolf in tow was a lot harder than Edward and Jasper has expected. They filled Carlisle in on their idea once they'd tracked Jacob Black down. Alice had recently discovered that she was unable to see Bella when she'd been with Jake. Jasper had figured that it'd be a safe bet. It would, however mean that Jacob would have to accompany them to Italy.

The Volturi had anticipated their arrival, and the castle was guarded even more than usual. They were taken from one room to another as they waited for approval to see The Masters. Edward was fretting, Jasper was silent and Jacob was just visibly pissed.

Jacob had initially laughed in Edward's face when he begged him to travel with them. Edward had begrudgingly pleaded with the shapeshifter, explaining that Jacob might actually be the way around Bella. He was her friend, and whilst his thoughts about her made Edward want to rip the head off his shoulders, he would be an asset in getting Bella back again.

"Just so you can kill her and make her a disgusting monster like you?" He'd asked.

Edward looked forlorn. He didn't need to reply. It was true.

Finally, after an entire day, Edward, Jacob, Carlisle and Jasper were told that they would be able to take a meeting with Aro. They were marched by several young vampires into the throne room. Edward whimpered when he caught a familiar scent.

It was Bella's aroma, but different. He was too late.

Edward dropped to the floor, Carlisle and Jasper pulled him back up, tugging him along with them. They were escorted through the double doors into the bright room where Aro, Caius and Marcus were waiting.

"How wonderful! This is indeed a treat. I feel like all my birthdays and Christmases have come at once!" Aro exclaimed happily as he stepped forward to greet them. "This is such a pleasure!"

Carlisle smiled at his old _friend _\- if one could refer to him as that - and took his offered hand. "My dear Carlisle. It has been far too long." He said as he looked into Carlisle's past. "I am glad to see that Esme and the rest of your _family _are well. Remarkable...just remarkable…and my dear Edward - I was expecting you, but I am delighted that you've bought your family. My oh my, there really is a treat in store for you."

"Where. Is. She." Edward demanded.

"Now now, we must get reacquainted. There is much to discuss. All is well with _our _Isabella. And Jasper, finally we meet. You know, there's always space for an empath in our Guard...and with your vast experience you would be most treasured."

Edward was sick of the small talk. Aro knew that but wanted to play him along for a bit longer.

Jasper, always the solder, looked as though he were standing to attention. His mind was spinning, his thoughts were concentrating solely on Alice. He could smell that she'd been there and he was certain that she was still close by.

"And this is another face I recognise - but have not had the...pleasure." Aro said, with a slight sneer on his face - no doubt because he found the odour terrible. "You are Bella's Jacob. The _wolf. _Isabella has enjoyed your company. You were a loyal friend to her. I hope you shall continue to be."

Jacob was about to open is mouth and say something that was likely to get him killed on the spot, but Carlisle stepped in. "Jacob and Bella are good friends - we had hoped her seeing him will help her understand what she wants.

"It's too late for that." Edward growled. "I swear if one of you changed her, I'll…" he stopped dead when Aro shared his thoughts with him.

Alice. _Alice. _His sister had changed Bella. She had bought here to Volterra of all places and turned her. Whilst Edward was glad that a filthy, evil being like Aro hadn't have been the one to do it, but his well meaning sister, he was still utterly devastated.

"It was Alice." Edward murmured to the rest of his family and Jacob. He looked up and made eye contact with Aro. "I need to see Bella and Alice."

"Why of course you do. And you shall, but we must remind you to be on your best behaviour, Young Edward. Bella, being in her brand new newborn state could be very volatile as you are aware. We mustn't upset her." He then turned to Jacob. "And whilst I don't think she would be tempted by your blood, she has fed today, so don't worry."

She had _fed? _Wondered Edward and Jasper. Aro saw the cogs working and completed their thoughts for them. "Oh, it was very fast - she didn't let him suffer _much. _It was a little on the messy side but that's no huge shock from a newborn.

A human. She had fed from a human. Edward has always assumed that once she had officially been made a part of the family that she would partake in their own ways. He was disappointed - more so with himself for not being there with Bella to help her.

Aro was watching Edward carefully. He knew that the mind reader was being eaten up on the inside. He had never wanted her to become a vampire. Although he desired to have her with him forever, he hated the idea of taking her soul away and ruining the lives of those whom loved her. He was excited to see how this was all going to unfold.

Moments later the doors opened and Alice and Bella entered. Alice was dressed in her usual attire, but Bella had been presented with a black short sleeved dress. Although not her normal style, she'd been glad of it. Her body had changed shape a little during her transformation and her jeans and blouse had been bursting at the seams.

Edward could not believe his eyes. She had been beautiful before, but at a vampire she was perfection. Her beauty and scent literally bought him to his knees.

Bella turned and looked down at him, her mouth agape.

"Bella, my Bella." He murmured as he stared up at her


End file.
